Problem: How many significant figures does $6967.04000$ have?
Answer: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. ${6967.04}000$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{6967.04000}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 9.